Adventures in Babysitting
by allhailthehutch
Summary: Katniss didn't know what to expect when Peeta asked her to help babysit his nephew. My story for PIP Day One.


**This little story was my contribution to PIP which is always such a joy to participate in! I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are love. Big thanks to Court and Lisa for being my constant support on this. You guys rock.**

**xoxo Kelly **

I lie flat on my stomach, thrusting my hips forward on my mattress as I attempt to relieve the sensation pulsing between my legs. It's all because of him. I've known Peeta since we were little kids, but when school started back up in September, something changed.

He was always attractive. Blonde, luscious curls, and striking blue eyes that one could get lost in. Peeta was cute. He was sweet. When he stepped out of his older brother's car on the first day of school, I think Delly Cartwright actually squealed.

Peeta had grown taller and leaner, his arm muscles bulging as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. His skin was glowing from the summer sun, and those curls were the lightest shade of blonde I'd ever seen.

I couldn't stop staring at him after that. No boy has ever gotten my attention the way Peeta has, and I hate him for it.

Another thrust of my hips, and I groan into my pillow, no closer to feeling satisfied. My cotton panties are uncomfortably damp. It's all because of today in gym class, when his hands rested on my waist while we played some stupid game.

He leaned forward, and his hot breath tickled my neck. My stomach was actually churning at the proximity of his body to mine. "Cato is gunning for me," he whispered in my ear. "Can you use your scowl to protect me?"

I turned around and playfully smacked him on the chest. Peeta was beaming at me with a charming smile that could only be considered perfect. "Excuse me, but I am not your human shield."

"Come on, Everdeen," he groaned. "Don't leave me hanging."

The rest of gym class Peeta was stuck to me like glue. He jokingly pulled my hair and tickled my sides. It was like he was doing everything to make sure his hands were on me. When the rest of the guys asked him to go play ball, Peeta winked at me before jogging to the center of the gym.

I leaned up against the wall and watched as he ran around, dribbling the basketball. Whenever he would shoot, his shirt would ride up and I could see his abdominal muscles. It wasn't until my eyes traveled down that I saw it. The basketball shorts were made of a thin material, and when Peeta ran, I could see the outline of his penis.

My cheeks heat up at the thought of it. I turn over with a huff and slowly slip my two fingers inside my underwear. It's not like I've never masturbated before. I'm eighteen. I've even had sex once or twice. It wasn't very good, and it ended pretty quickly. I wanted to get it over with during the summer before senior year, and Gale was willing. Now, I can't stop thinking about having sex with Peeta, and that really pisses me off. Ugh, why does he have to be so damn attractive?

As my fingers rub through my folds, a quiet gasp escapes my lips. That feels good. It feels really good. I cover my face with my other arm, imagining Peeta's fingers teasing me. A warmth spreads from the tip of my head to the bottoms of my feet when my finger hits the swollen nub that I've been neglecting.

I gyrate my hips upward, trying to find a rhythm with my fingers. As I begin to shake from the tight coil in my stomach slowly beginning to unravel, I picture Peeta's face. His bright eyes and chiseled jaw. Sleep comes easily to me after that.

* * *

The first thing I do when I hear that Delly kissed Peeta is slam my locker door shut and ignore the rest of the story. It's not that I wanted Peeta to kiss me or anything; I just don't want him kissing Delly. I'm pretty sure more happened, but I got out of there before she shared any more gory details.

He's already sitting at his desk when I get to Mrs. Trinket's English class. Peeta looks over at me and smiles. I return it with a polite grin and then find my seat.

During the remainder of the class, I make sure to completely avoid Peeta's gaze. I can see him out the corner of my eye looking at me, but I ignore him. He kissed Delly Cartwright. I'm not jealous. I'm really not.

When the bell rings, I hop out of my seat and quickly head to my locker.

"Hey Katniss, wait up!" I hear Peeta's deep, smooth voice, and I turn around to face him. "You ran out of class so fast that I didn't have chance to ask if you would help me with something."

I narrow my eyes together, trying to appear annoyed, but I like that he's talking to me. "What do you need help with?"

Peeta rubs the back of his neck, laughing softly. "I somehow got talked into babysitting my older brother's little boy this Friday night, and I know you have a younger sister..."

"What's in it for me?" I ask with a smile.

His cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "I could make you some kind of dessert."

"That seems fairly reasonable," I say with a shrug. "I guess I'll see you Friday night."

Peeta smiles at me brightly. "Thank you so much, Katniss," he says. "You are a lifesaver!"

* * *

I don't normally wear my hair down. It's easier to braid it and be on my way. I'm oddly nervous, and I hate feeling that way. Peeta invited me over for help. That's all. I need to stop focusing on the fact that I've had sex dreams about him almost every night this week and that when I come, Peeta's face is what I picture.

When Peeta opens the door, my mouth immediately goes dry. He's wearing light gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. If that wasn't bad enough, he's got on a stupid backwards baseball cap that makes him look stupidly attractive.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're here," he says with a sigh. "Jake is eating his chicken nuggets right now, but I'm not sure how long that will keep his attention."

I snort out a laugh, shaking my head. "It's almost 8 o'clock! What time does he usually go to bed?" I ask, giving Peeta my coat as we walk inside.

"Um, ten minutes ago," he says sheepishly. "I tried to show him all my paints and stuff, but that ended up being a complete disaster."

I peek in the kitchen and see a small blonde-haired boy sitting at the table, his tiny legs swinging back and forth. "He seems pretty happy right now," I say back to Peeta. "Maybe you don't need me after all."

"That may be true, but I spent all that time making you cinnamon rolls. I guess if you don't want to stick around then I'll just eat them all by myself."

I chew on my bottom lip, trying not to get lost in Peeta's stunning blue eyes. "Cinnamon rolls you say? I mean, I guess I can stick around for a little bit..."

A little later, after Peeta puts Jake to bed, we sit on his sofa, laughing at some stupid memory from elementary school. "I use to love it when it was your birthday because you always brought the best cupcakes!"

"It was my shining moment," Peeta boasts jokingly. "Instead of 'my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,' it was 'my cupcakes bring all the girls to my desk.' I was pretty proud of myself."

I snort out a laugh, slapping his knee. "I never went to your desk for a cupcake. You always brought me one."

"How else would I get you to notice me?"

He looks at me with a shy smile and my heart pounds louder in my chest, so much so that I can hear it my ears. "You think I didn't notice you?"

"Are you saying that you did?" he asks, a hint of hope in his voice.

I can't keep his gaze so I look away, focusing on the hardwood floor. "It doesn't matter," I say quickly. "You're hooking up with Delly."

"What! Who told you that?" he asks. "I am not hooking up with her."

He's so believable, but Delly practically told me. "It's just what I heard..."

"Katniss, I'm not hooking up with Delly," he says, his cheeks flushing a deep red. "I've never hooked up with anyone."

"Wait, I don't–" I say, stumbling over my words. "Are you a virgin?"

He runs a hand through his thick curls, sighing loudly. "It's not that I haven't tried," he says. "It just never worked out with the girls I dated."

"I keep having sex dreams about you," I blurt out, not wanting to let Peeta feel embarrassed for sharing his personal business with me. He stares at me with his mouth slightly open, and suddenly, I want to run right outside. "You know, I think I'm just going to go."

I stand up from the couch, and Peeta grabs my hand. "Please don't go," he begs. "I like that you have those dreams about me. I don't feel so guilty about jerking off and thinking about you."

This night has gone from strange to down right out of control. I didn't come here with the intention of confessing all my dirty secrets to Peeta, but that seems to be what is happening between us. "You do?" I manage to choke out.

"Katniss, you have no idea the effect you've had on me," he whispers. "I hate that I waited so long to tell you. I really like you and not just because your body is smokin'."

I feel my cheeks reddening. Instead of telling him how I feel, I decide showing him is better. I lean in and press my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He's unsure at first, but when I run my tongue along his lower lip and a deep groan escapes his mouth, I know that I'm doing the right thing.

Peeta shifts so that I can straddle his waist, pressing my pelvis down onto his crotch. He's a great kisser. Every movement of his tongue is slow and deliberate as if he's tasting every inch of me, remembering exactly what kissing me feels like. His cock is swelling beneath me. I grind down, and he gasps, pulling away from our kiss.

"Katniss, is this really happening?"

I nod. "Do you want more to happen?" His cock pressing against my throbbing center is making me delirious. I need more. I need all of him.

"Don't tease me," he says, resting his forehead against mine. "I can't take it."

I lean back. Peeta stills holds on tightly to my hips as I lift my shirt over my head and throw it to the ground. He looks at me with glassy eyes and a dazed grin. "Katniss, I–"

I press my finger to his lips. "Shh, we have to be quiet." He nods in understanding. "I want you."

My fingers work quickly to remove my bra. Suddenly, I'm aware that I'm straddling Peeta's lap with no shirt on. He's breathing so heavy. I watch his chest heave up and down, and I run my hands up his stomach to rest on his chest. "Whatever fantasy you have about me," I say, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I want you to fulfil that."

He flicks his tongue against my nipple, causing me to groan in pleasure. The warmth of his breath on my breast is almost too much to handle. He sucks on the tiny bud, grazing it with his teeth, sending shock waves right to my core.

I begin to undulate my hips over his erection, trying to relieve the tension between my thighs. My panties are soaked, and I'm waiting for Peeta to take them off.

"You're incredible," he whispers against my lips. "I never thought I'd have this opportunity."

The way he talks about me is so hard for me to understand. He acts like it's a privilege to be doing this with me. I'm not special. Maybe I'm just special to him. "Tell me a fantasy, Peeta," I instruct him with a smile. "What do you want?"

"I want to eat you out."

I was expecting him to ask for a blow job, but he wants to give me pleasure. "Y–you don't have to do that," I stutter nervously. "This is about you."

"Making you scream with my tongue is what I want, Katniss." My entire body is on fire, and I don't think being submerged in cold water would cool me down.

"I… okay."

Peeta helps me off his lap, and my eyes immediately notice his bulge. I wonder just how big he is. "Just lay back, okay?"

I fall back on the comfy sofa, waiting for Peeta to take off my pants. He stops talking. I can see in his eyes that he's determined, and I'm waiting for him. He slowly pulls down my pants, and I'm thankful I remembered to shave this morning. Now he's between my legs, and I'm wearing only my underwear.

"Can I just touch you a little first?"

All I want is for him to touch me. "Please."

Tentatively, he begins rubbing me through my damp underwear. It feels good. Incredibly good. "Shit, I can't believe how wet you are."

"Wait until you take those off and feel all of me."

Peeta shakes his head, taking in a deep breath. I close my eyes and relish the feeling of his thumb stimulating my clit. He pushes down on the sensitive nub, making me groan loudly. "Fuck, I can't take it anymore," he growls, pulling off my panties and throwing them over his shoulder.

He ducks between my legs, and all I can see is a mess of blonde curls. How the hell did I manage to end up naked on Peeta's couch? Suddenly, his tongue is teasing my slit, and I'm a goner.

I'm not sure what I want to happen next. All my senses are on high alert, and I have to bite my knuckle to avoid gasping when he swirls his tongue around my clit before plunging it inside my opening.

His hot mouth laps up the slickness dripping down my thighs, and Peeta moans into my vagina. He's getting just as much pleasure out of this as I am. "Peeta, my clit," I groan.

He doesn't stop licking me when his thumb begins to draw quick circles on my clitioris. I'm close to my orgasm, but I don't want it to end. This is the most incredible sensation. I feel everything and nothing at the same time. I'm falling into a dark abyss, and only Peeta's tongue can pull me back.

Finally, I let go with a muffled cry, a rush of warmth flooding my entire body. Peeta licks up every drop of my arousal before pulling away and wiping his glistening chin. "I'm about two seconds away from blowing my load in my pants," he says with a laugh.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"We–you wanna have sex?"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I was just going to jerk off and call it a night," he says with a shrug. "Just give me a second." Peeta stands up, adjusting himself before quietly making his way upstairs. He comes back in record time with a condom in hand, grinning like a mad man.

"Get naked," I tell him. "It's not fair that you are fully clothed, and I'm not."

Peeta yanks off his shirt and kicks off his pants and underwear. Finally, he's naked, and holy shit is he big. "Sit down and give me that," I say, grabbing the condom.

I rip open the foil packet with my teeth and sheath his erection with the condom. Peeta looks about ready to pass out when I hover over him. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"I've been ready," he jokes.

Slowly, I lower myself over his cock and my walls stretch to accommodate his length. I sink all the way down until he's completely buried inside of me. "Oh fuck," he gasps. "You feel so tight. I'm not gonna last..."

"I just want you to come, okay?"

I rest my hands on his chest as I move up and down on him. He kisses my neck, trying to hold back his moans. I feel so full and satisfied. Peeta begins to buck his hips up to match my movements, and he hits a spot inside of me that makes me see stars.

"I'm gonna come," he grunts. "I'm sorry… I can't."

Peeta stills as his cock pulses inside of me, his release filling the condom. It didn't last very long, but it was way better than the sex I had with Gale.

"That didn't last very long," he says softly, repeating my thoughts. "I'm really sorry."

I lay my hand on his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. "It was perfect. You're not a virgin anymore."

Peeta's about to answer when another voice booms throughout the house. "I asked you to watch my son, and you're fucking on my couch? Oh my God. I can't wait to tell Mom!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Peeta shouts, scrambling to cover us with a blanket. "It's not even that late."

He covers his eyes, groaning. "Allie didn't feel good, and the baby is kicking her in the ribs so she wanted to come home. Thank God she's still in the car. This may have made her go into labor."

I've never been more humiliated in my entire life. This can't be happening. I think I'll change my name.

"Rye, can you give me like 5 minutes?"

"Is this Katniss?" Peeta's older brother asks. "You finally did it, huh?"

Peeta groans against my neck. "Rye, get the fuck out of here!"

"Fine," he says with a loud laugh. "It's nice to meet you, Katniss!"

When I hear the door shut, I quickly find my clothes and get dressed. I need to run far away. Far, far away. "Hey," Peeta says, grabbing my hand. "Please don't let this ruin what we started."

How could I ever let go when he's got me hook, line, and sinker? I may be humiliated, but Peeta's blue eyes show me that he's just as embarrassed.

"Come to my house next time, okay?"

Peeta smiles happily. "It's a deal," he says. "Katniss, thanks for everything."

"I'm never babysitting with you again."

And that's a fact.


End file.
